Forbidden Love
by Rookie9
Summary: Tony and Ziva are meant to be, but tragedy strikes, causing a heartbroken Ziva to flee NCIS. Can Ziva find her true love? Or is it forbidden for her to ever be truely happy?
1. Chapter 1

OK so, this is my first ever NCIS fanfic! Enjoy. :)

* * *

_Beads of sweat ran down my forehead as I pointed my gun. "Put your gun down." I demanded._

_"You will not shot." He said with a smug look on his face._

_"I said put your gun down!" I yelled as he slowly turned towards an unarmed Gibbs._

_He raised his gun, pointing it directly at Gibbs._

_Before he could shot I pulled the trigger, once, twice, than a third time. As he fell to the ground I dropped my gun and ran over to him._

_"Ziva..." He said slowly._

_"I am sorry. I am so sorry I had to do that Ari." I said in a shakey voice._

_"It is ok acha'yot." He said. Than his lips turned slightly upwards as he drew in his last breath._

_Acha'yot. It meant sister in hebrew._

_"I am so sorry Ari. I am so sorry." I repeated the words over and over again as tears ran down my cheeks._

"Ziva, Ziva wake up!" A voice said as a hand started to shake my shoulder.

I jerked forward.

"Ziva? Are you ok?"

I put my hand on my cheek and discovered I had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Ziva?"

I slowly turned and looked at Tony, he still had his hand on my shoulder. "I-I am fine." I said slowly.

Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked at me more closely. "Are you sure? You were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?" I asked as I composed myself.

"You said 'I am sorry Ari, so sorry.' What were you sorry about?"

"Nothing. Has the suspect shown up yet?" I asked.

Tony took his arm off of my shoulder and sighed. "Not yet. I'm beginning to think Petty Officer Jones won't show up."

I scanned the area with my binoculars looking for the drug dealing murderer petty officer. He was nowhere in sight. "It is almost light out. He should have been here by now."

"Gibbs said if he isn't here by eight than he and McGee will take over for us." Tony said.

We were silent for a long time. "It wasn't your fault Ziva." Tony said breaking the silence.

I glanced over at him. "What was not my fault?" I asked.

"Ari dying. It wasn't your fault, you've been blaming yourself all this time, but there was nothing you could do. Ari pointed a weapon at Gibbs. Gibbs had no choice but to shot." Tony replied.

My eyes narrowed into slits. "Who says I blame myself?" I demanded to know.

"It's obvious Ziva." Tony replied.

I was about to say something, but Tony reached for his gun. "There he is." He whispered loudly.

I grabbed my gun as Tony opened the car door. I opened the passengers door and quietly got out.

I headed towards Petty Officer Jones as Tony went from behind. "Petty Officer Jones, NCIS." I said when I was near him.

Petty Officer Jones turned to run.

"Going somewhere?" Tony asked.

Petty Officer Jones scowled at Tony as I handcuffd him. "Petty Officer Jones you are underarrest for the murder of Petty Officer Robert Willing."

* * *

"Want some coffe?" Tony asked as he held up a cup.

"Thanks." I replied as I took it.

"Want to go for a walk?" Tony asked a minute later.

I stood up. "Sure."

* * *

Tony and I walked to a nearby park. The wind blew my hair, wrapping it around my face.

Tony reached over and pulled my hair away from my face.

"Ouch." I said as Tony pulled his arm away from me. My hair had gotton caught on his watch.

"Sorry, hold on a minute." Tony said as he fumbled with his watch.

"Here, let me try."

Tony pulled his hand away, and leaned his arm on my shoulder, letting me get my hair free.

Once it was free Tony kept his arm on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, taking in the smell of his colonge.

"Ziva..." He said slowly.

"Yes Tony?"

Tony gently brushed my cheek with his left thumb. He looked like he was about to kiss me, but he changed his mind and pulled away from me. He looked at me longingly for a second, then he grinned. "Ever been on a swing?"

I looked at him, confused. "Are they not for children?"

"They're for everyone, come on." Tony replied as he took my hand. He led me over to the swings and ordered me to sit down.

"This is very immature." I told him as he began to push me.

"Well who said I was always mature?" Tony replied.

I laughed slightly.

Tony pushed me for a few minutes, then we headed back to NCIS.

While we were walking I heard a small voice in the back of my head asking something that surprised me, 'Why didn't Tony kiss me?' I frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." I said absently. I had frowned, not because Tony looked like he was about to kiss me, but because Tony had not kissed me. That surprised me.

* * *

**A MONTH LATER**

"Ziva? Ziva are you ok?" A voice asked.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. McGee was staring at me. "What happened? Where am I?" I asked as I tried to sit up. A flash of pain ran through my body, and I softly cried out in pain.

"Stay there Zive, you're hurt."

My brows furrowed, what had happened? "McGee what is going on? Tell me." I demanded. In the distance I heard a siren.

"There's been an explosion, Ziva you're burned." Gibbs said from a few feet away.

"The paramedics are here Ziva, hang on." Mcgee said.

The paramedics surrounded me. "W-where is Tony?" I asked slowly remembering he had been with me.

Mcgee started saying something, but another flash of pain hit me, stronger than the first. My eyelids felt heavy as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Oooo, what happened? Will Ziva be ok? And what about Tony? Stay tuned to find out in next week's episode of Forbidden Love!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I am totally shocked at how many people have already read this fanfic! It inspired me to write faster. :)

_______

* * *

_

"Gibbs, I have been here all day and no one has told me where Tony is." I said frustrated that whenever I asked about him my question would be ignored.

Gibbs gave me a long, hard look. "You don't remember what happened?"

"I should, but I can not remember." I said loudly as I sat up.

"Tony was in the house Ziva." Gibbs said simply.

I felt like I had been hit. "What? H-he is not..?" I looked Gibbs in the eyes and knew, Tony was dead. "No." I whispered. "Why? Why, why, why?" I asked as tears slowly began to fall.

Gibbs walked closer to me, and laid a hand on my shoulder. He gave it a small squezee.

I jerked away. Pain shot through my shoulder, my shoulder was not burned, but it had somehow gotton hurt. I flinched slightly. "H-he could have gotton out, right?" I asked Gibbs.

"We've looked everywhere Ziva. We aren't going to stop, but I don't think he got out."

The tears stopped. "Gibbs, could you leave? I would like to be alone."

Gibbs nodded. "The nurse should be here soon. Call if you need anything." He said before he left the hospital room.

After Gibbs had left it really hit me. Tony was dead. 'How come every guy I have ever really cared about ends up dead?' I asked myself. I let out a groan as I got out of the bed, ignoring the sharp pain from my shoulder. I put on some clothes Abby had brought me and left.

Once Iwas out in the fresh air I took a deep breath. The hospital was so stuffy and stale that I could not think well.

I had killed Ari, than Tony killed Michael, now someone had killed Tony, but who? I swore under my breath as I tried to recall what had happened early in the morning. After about an hour of walking around I finally remembered what had happened.

_

* * *

_

_Gibbs tossed me the keys to a car. "Tony, Ziva get going." He said as soon as Tony walked into the room._

_"Where are we going Boss?" Tony asked as he tried to take the keys away from me._

_I put the keys in my pocket. "To an abandoned house Lance Corporal Sander's owns. We got a tip that the gun that killed Gunnery Sergeant Hunt is in the warehouse." I replied as I headed to the elevator._

_Tony quickly grabbed his gear and bearly stopped the elevator doors from closing. "Do we have a warrent, Probie?" He asked._

_"Of course we do Tony."_

_"Good, now give me the keys."_

_I laughed. "No."_

_"I'm the senior field agent Ziva, so give me the keys." Tony said firmly._

_"Gibbs gave them to me, so he must want me to drive." I replied as I stepped off the elevator._

_Tony complained until we got into the car._

_"Honestly Tony, my driving is fine."_

_"Yeah, if you want to get someone killed it's just fine." Tony mumbled. "So where's the house?"_

_I told him as I backed up._

_"That should take about twenty minutes, less since you're driving." Tony replied._

_"Relax Tony, I have never been in an accident in America."_

_"What about in Isreal?"_

_I glanced over at him. "Plently of times." I said as I pushed down on the gas pedal._

_***_

_"Never again. I repeat, never again will I ever be in a car when you are driving it." Tony said once we were out of the car at Lance Corporal Sander's house._

_I waved my hand in dismissal. "That is what you always say."_

_"This time I mean it." Tony replied. _

_We were at the front door now. I knocked on the door. "Lance Corporal Sander's, NCIS, open up." I called out. When no one answered I moved to the side. I drew my weapon and opened the door._

_Tony went in first. "Clear." He said a minute later from the kitchen._

_"Clear." I replied as I left the bedroom and joined him. "Where is your badge?" I asked Tony as he put his gun up._

_Tony looked down. "I must have left it in the car, go get it Probie." He ordered._

_"Get it yourself."_

_Tony took a step closer to me. "I am the senior field agent. You're just a probie. That means you do what I say."_

_I looked up at him. "Fine. I'll be right back." I said as I turned to go._

_Tony grabbed my arm._

_I spun around. "What?"_

_"Don't come back without it." Tony ordered as he gave my hand a slight squeeze._

_I gave Tony a suspicious look, than turned and walked out of the house._

* * *

I stopped walking. I had just found Tony's badge and was walking back to the house when it exploded. 'Tony is dead, and nothing will ever change that.' I thought as a tear fell down my cheek.

* * *

Well I hope y'all liked this chapter. :) Oh, and sorry about the begining being italic. I didn;t write it like that, but that's how it turned out. Then I went back and rewrote it so it wouldn't be italic, but it's still italic. :(


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'm baaack with an interesting twist. :) I'm really surprised at how fast I'm writing this fanfic, if I wrote my other's as fast as this than I would have finshed them all by now. :D

* * *

I jerked up. I had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Honey, are you ok?" My Husband asked me.

I tok deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. "I am fine, It was just a bad dream."

"You sure? You have been having a lot of them lately."

I buried my face in his bare chest. "I am sure.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Ziva." He whispered.

"I love you to, Miguel." I whispered back.

I waited until Miguel's breathing changed, then, knowing he was asleep, I wiggled out of his arms and slipped out of bed. I walked over to the balcony doors and stepped outside. I walked over to a chair and sat down.I had partly told Miguel the truth. I was having bad dreams, but these dreams were not just dreams. They were my past. A past I sometimes wish I could forget, but I can not forget it, and a part of me is glad. I really do not want to forget Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, McGee, and most of all Tony. I just want to forget Tony dying, or at the very least I want the dreams to stop, but it had been almost six years and the dreams were as vivid as the day he died.

Every year around this time the dreams return, always the same. Miguel does not know about Tony, I had moved to LA months after he had died. That was where I was reunited with Miguel Rivkin, Michael's twin brother. We got married two years ago, now we live in Miami. Miguel works for Mossad, and I gave up NCIS and am now a bounty hunter. I let out a sigh. "Things have deffinately changed Tony." I whispered.

***

"Ziva, Ziva wake up."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw Miguel.

"You fell asleep out here," He sounded concerned. "Are you all right?"

I stood up and streched. I was sore. "I am fine." I said with a yawn.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I am fine." I snapped.

"Ok, ok." Miguel replied.

"Sorry."

Miguel put his arm around my shoulder. "It is ok Ziva, you had a long night. Come, I fixed breakfest for you." He said as he led me back inside.

I gave Miguel a skeptical look. "You cooked breakfest?"

Miguel laughed. "Actually I went to Bojangles and bought some biscuits."

I laughed. "It figures, last time you cooked I ended up in the hospital with food poisoning." I teased as I changed clothes.

"Hey, that was not my fault." Miguel replied.

"I told you to throw out that cheese weeks ago."

"Did not."

"Did to."

Miguel waved his hand in dismisal. "It does not matter. Let's go eat."

Miguel and I made small talk while we ate. Miguel glanced at his watch and frowned. "I have to go. A friend of mine, Michael, will be comming over later to drop something off. Will you give him this for me Dear?" Miguel asked as he held out an envelop.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks. I will see you later." Miguel said. He gave me a kiss than left.

A soft cry came from upstairs. "Comming Sarai." I called out. I quickly went upstairs and entered the guest room. There in a crib laid five month old Sarai. "Hey Sarai." I said softly as I picked her up.

"Let's go get you something to eat." I took her down stairs and fed her. Then I played with her until it was time for her nap.

After Sarai was asleep I cleaned the house. Once I had finally finshed I got some polisher and a rag and went up to my room. I opened my closet. At the very top was an old, small box. I took it down, went over to my bed, and opened it. Inside were two badges. Mine, and Tony's. I polished my badge, than I slowly polished Tony's.

I knew Tony's dad should have his badge, I had tried to give it to him, but he insisted I keep it. He said Tony would want me to have it.

The doorbell rang, jarring me from my thoughts. I put the badges back in the box, than put the box back in the closet.

Sarai began to cry.

"Hold on, I will be there in a minute." I yelled as I went and got Sarai.

"Sarai, I cannot wait til your mom comes back." I mumbled as I picked her up. I headed downstairs.

Sarai's mom was Miguel's sister, she and her husband had gone on a vacation so Miguel offered to keep Sarai. She is a good girl, but I am not a motherly woman.

The doorbell rang again.

"I said hold on." I snapped as I balanced Sarai on my hip. I opened the door. The blood drained from my face and my heart stopped. It could not be, but there was no mistaking him.

The man in front of me was someone who has haunted me for almost six years in my dreams.

* * *

Ah, a nice little cliffhanger, don't you think. :) R&R please. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. They give me a warm fuzzy feeling. :)

* * *

"Ziva?"

Sarai began to cry, but I ignored her.

He took a step closer to me. Lifting up his hand, he gently touched my cheek. "It really is you." He said tenderly.

"Tony." I whispered.

"C-can I come in?" Tony asked.

I stood aside.

Tony came in.

I closed the door and went to the den. "Shh, it's ok Sarai." I said softly as I bounched her on my hip.

Tony came up to me. "I can't believe it, I thought I would never see you again."

"I did not think I would see you again either, since you are surpose to be dead." I said coldly. I had gotton over my initial shock of seeing him and was now mad.

Tony jerked his head towards me. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when you died in an explosion, or at lest we thought you had died."

"You mean about six years ago?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

Tony's eyes were full of compassion. "You thought I was dead?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "Yes." I whispered.

"Oh Ziva, I thought you were told." Tony said placing his hand on my cheek.

I jerked away from him. "Told what? That you were still alive?"

"Yes, the house exploding was staged, I'm undercovered. You were surpose to be notified."

"Well I was not. Everyone thought you were dead Tony." I said angerly.

"No, I was surpose to give a list off people who would be notified I was alive. You were on the top of the list Ziva."

"You should have told me."

"I know, I'm sorry Ziva."

I turned my back to him.

"Ziva..." Tony touched my shoulder.

"What are you doing here Tony?" I asked.

"I was surpose to drop something off at Miguel Rivkin's house, but I must have gotton the wrong address." Tony was quiet for a moment. "Or am I at the right place?"

I did not respond to him.

"You aren't working with Miguel are you?"

"I think you had bettter leave Tony." I replied. I was acting calmly on the outside, but on the inside my emotions were running wild.

Tony grabbed my shoulder and swung me around. He looked me in the eyes. "You live with him, don't you?" He asked. Sarai began crying, and it seemed Tony noticed her for the first time.

"Yes, I live with him. He is my husband."

Tony swore under his breath. "You didn't learn with Michael did you Ziva?" He asked angerly.

"Let me take Sarai to her room." I said. Before he could say anything else I hurried upstairs. "I will be back soon Sarai." I said softly as I set her in her play pen.

When I was back downstairs I studied Tony. He was anger, no doubt about it, but his eyes showed a hint of sadness and hurt. "Miguel is not Michael." I finally said.

"No, but he's just as bad."

I slapped him. "You do not know Miguel."

Tony looked stunned. "Ziva..."

I picked up an envalope from a side table and handed it to him. "This what you want, Right? Here, take it and leave."

"Ziva..." Tony let out a sigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled at a small piece of paper. "Give this to Miguel."

I took it from him. "Fine, now leave."

Tony was at the door before he turned and looked back at me, "You won't tell Miguel who I am, right? He thinks my name is Michael Weatherly."

"I should tell him."

Tony took a step closer to me. "Ziva, please don't He'll kill me."

"He would not!" I snapped.

"Ziva, do you trust me?" Tony asked.

I was silent for a long time. "I use to," I said slowly. "But I do not anymore."

Tony looked down at his shoes. When he finally looked up at me he looked like a beaten puppy. "Than do what you want, I trust you Ziva. Go with your gut." He said. He opened the door. "I'll try not to bother you again." He said. He gave me a small hug and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, Ziva David it was nice knowing you." He whispered in my ear. He turned and left.

And like that he was gone, out of my life the very day he re-entered it. "Goodby, Tony DiNozzo, it was nice knowing you to." I whispered as I closed the door. I turned, leaned my back on the door, then slowly sunk down. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in my arms. I began to cry. The heartache I felt when I thought Tony had died came back worse than before. I know I should be happy he is alive, but all I keep thinking about is the fact that I can never be with Tony. That fact just about killed me.

* * *

I think I was a little overdramatic in the end. Now, did you guys really think I would kill off Tony? Tony is so awesome!!!! I would never kill him off....probably. Now for the big questions, will Ziva tell Miguel who Tony really is? And if so what will Miguel do? Or will Ziva trust Tony and keep his secret? Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Well I hope y'all are liking this fanfic so far. R&R. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, in this chapter we find out if Ziva tells Miguel who Tony really is, (Did anyone by chance make the connection with Tony's undercover name?) well, we might find out. I'm not sure since I only have a vague idea of what's going to happen. :D

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed there, arms around my knees, head buried in my arms, but it felt like I was there for hours. I knew it had not been that long. I finally got up when I heard Sierra crying.

"Shh, it is ok Sarai." I said softly once I was in the guestroom.

I spent the rest of the day taking care of Sarai, but I could not tell anyone what I had done since Tony left. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Did Michael come by?" Miguel asked as soon as he walked into the house.

"Yes, he gave me this to give to you." I replied handing him the piece of paper Tony had given me.

"Great, thanks Ziva." Miguel replied as he kissed me on the temple.

I frowned slightly for a second. "No problem."

Miguel furrowed his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Here is was, the perfect chance to tell him about Tony. I opened my mouth, "No. Nothing is wrong." I replied. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had done what Tony asked, followed my gut, but I did not like lying to Miguel.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am sure."

"Ok, so how is my favorite niece?" Miguel asked as he picked up Sarai.

I smiled slightly. "I think she is hungry. Could you feed and look after her for a while? I would like to go run."

"Sure, go ahead. Take your time."

"Thanks." I said as I headed upstairs to change clothes.

I put on a jogging outfit and left. I started to run once I was outside. I needed to clear my mind. 'Why did I lie to Miguel? I trust Miguel more than I do Tony. Don't I?' I started running faster. 'Of course I do. Tony let me think he was dead for years, I do not think I can ever trust him again.' I ran even faster. I did not care where I was going, I just wanted the doubts to go away.

Finally I stopped running. I had worked up a sweat and was tired. I could see a gas station up ahead, so I jogged to it. Once I was inside I got me a bottle of water. I reached for my wallet, but remembered I had not brought it with me. I let out a long sigh as I put the water bottle back.

"You can have the water bottle." Someone said from behind me.

I turned and saw an elderly man. "But I do not have any money." I replied.

The man waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it, you look like you could use some water." He said.

I got the bottle of water. "Thank you."

"No problem." The man replied before he went back behind the counter.

Once I left the gas station I quickly drank my water, than I started back towards home. It was already dark out, but that did not bother me.

***

When I got home all of the lights were out. "Strange." I muttered to myself as I went up to the bedroom. I turned on the light and saw that Miguel was not there, but there was a note on the dresser. I went and picked it up. It said:

_Ziva, I had to go do something.__ Sarai is at the neighbors. -Miguel_

My brows furrowed. 'Where could he have gone?' Than I noticed the photo beside the note. It made me gasp. The photo was an old one, taken many years ago. It was of Tony, holding up his credentials

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being so short, but I just had to end it there. Oh, and sorry for not updating sooner, I got a laptop Monday and I've been putting my writings on it. :D Anyways I hope y'all liked this chapter. I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, this chapter is short to, but you'll love the ending....Actually you probably won't. XD

* * *

I opened a drawer and pulled out a gun. I quickly loaded it as I ran down stairs. Once I got into the car I put in the address that Tony had given me into my GPS. I knew it was not possible, Miguel could not be there. 'Than why am I hurrying?' I asked myself as I sped out of the parking lot.

I swore under my breath as I recalled what the piece of paper Tony had given me said. Besides the address it had a time. Ten O'clock. I glanced at the clock as I ran a red light. It was five after ten. "This is silly of me, Miguel would not hurt Tony because he lied to him." I said aloud as I slowed down. I glanced at the GPS, than up at the building, it was an old warehouse.

I quietly got out of the car and walked inside. No one was there. I was about to call out when I froze. A voice was yelling in Hebrew, and not just any voice. "Miguel." I whispered.

I quietly walked towards the back of the warehouse. I was hidden in the shadows when I saw them. Miguel, walking back in forth while angrily waving a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. And Tony, I almost gasped when I saw him. He was tied up to a chair. He did not have a shirt on, and his chest had several shallow cuts on it. He also I had more muscles than when he was with NCIS. I quickly got rid of that thought.

"You will tell me who you are working for." Miguel yelled.

"I already told you, I work for Inspector Gadget. He sent me undercover to find out if you were a terrorist." Tony replied.

Miguel set the knife and gun done on a table. Than he hit Tony. "I will make you talk!" Miguel yelled.

"I'm already talking, so technically you have already made me talk."

He picked up a syringe. "In this syringe is truth serum. You will no longer be able to lie."

"Not the truth serum, I've had it before and it makes me break out." Tony replied. Than he cried out in pain as Miguel stabbed him with the needle.

"Now who are you and how do you know Ziva?"

"My name's Tony DiNozzo. Ziva was my partner at NCIS."

"Who do you work for now?" Miguel asked.

"I already told you."

Miguel hit him again. Than he started bombarding Tony with questions, but no matter how many times Miguel hit him Tony would not answer him.

My heart was breaking, I wanted to do something, but it was like I was glued to where I was.

Miguel went over and got his gun. "I was going to let you live."

"You were not. No matter what I say you'll kill me." Tony replied.

Miguel growled. "Any last words?"

"Do you love her?" Tony asked suddenly.

The question caught Miguel off guard. "What?"

"Do you love her?" Tony asked again.

Miguel was silent for a moment. "Yes, I do." He finally said.

"So do I, take good care of her Miguel, and don't hurt her."

My heart beat faster. Tony loved me? I knew he was talking about me, but I could not believe it.

Miguel pointed his gun at Tony.

"Tell here I'm sorry."

Miguel frowned. "You are a fool, Tony DiNozzo, wasting your last words on someone who has never cared about you."

"I know I'm a fool. I was a fool to leave Ziva and take this undercover job." Tony replied.

Miguel raised his gun, aiming straight at Tony.

Bang.

* * *

I said y'all wouldn't like this ending. :) Major cliff hanger, huh? R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Alright let's find out what happens. I wrote this chapter longer than most of my others to make up for the last two chapters being so short.

* * *

Bang.

Miguel dropped to his knees, he said something, but I could not make it out. He than fell over.

Tony looked shocked. "Whose there?" He yelled.

I dropped my gun, and with tears running down my cheeks I ran over to Miguel. I felt for a pulse, but there was none. "Oh Miguel." I cried softly.

"Ziva?" Tony asked in bewilderment.

I did not look at Tony. I just picked up Miguel's head and cradled it. "I am sorry Miguel, so sorry." I whispered.

"Ziva..."

I stood up after a moment. I grabbed Miguel's knife then I cut Tony free.

Tony fell on his knees, breathing heavily.

"I'm calling 911." I told him as I took out my cell phone. A few minutes later I hung up. "An ambulance is on it's way." I said.

"How did you find us?" Tony asked as he slow stood up.

"I read the piece of paper I was suppose to give Miguel." I said. I looked over at Miguel, I had shot him twice in the chest.

"Ziva, I am sorry things went the way they did." Tony said softly as he sat on the chair.

In the distance I could hear sirens. I turned my back to Tony. "Do not apologize it is a sign of weakness." I said coldly.

"I have to Ziva, I hate seeing you get hurt, I.." Tony hesitated.

I spun around. "You what?"

"I love you."

I walked over to him and slapped him. "How dare you? I just killed my husband!" I yelled at him as the EMT's approached us.

"Easy Miss, calm down." A EMT told me.

I glared at him. "I am calm." I said coldly.

"Tony! Oh my goodness are you ok? What happened?" A woman asked as she ran into the room. She sounded familiar, but the paramedics were taking us out of the building. The part we were in was dark so I could not see her good.

"I'm fine Abs." Tony said quietly.

I let out a surprised gasp, the woman was Abby.

"Miguel Did this, right Tony? I'll make sure he pays!" Abby exclaimed.

"You can not do that Abby. I killed him." I said quietly.

Abby looked at me as we left the building, there was a light out here so she could she my face. "Ziva? What are you doing here?" Abby cried out as she ran over and gave me a hug. "Good for you Ziva, making that miserable excuse for a human pay." She said.

I jerked away from her. I slapped her.

Abby looked stunned.

"Do not ever call him that again." I growled.

Abby backed away a little. "But Ziva, he hurt Tony. Miguel probably would have killed him if you hadn't killed him first."

"He's a good guy." I snapped.

Abby looked confused. "You know him?"

Before I could say anything a EMT came up to us. "We are about to take him to the hospital. He requested Ziva David to ride in the ambulance."

"Abby will ride with him. We need Agent David's statement." A voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw Director Leon Vance. "What are you doing here Director?" I looked at Abby, who was headed towards the ambulance. "What is she doing here?"

"That is not important." The Director replied.

Two EMT's came out of the building with a body bag on a stretcher. Miguel. I watched as they took him away.

The Director placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's going to autopsy. We need to go." He said as he led me to a parked car.

***

"I already gave you my statement, now can I go home?" I asked a few hours later.

The Director nodded. "I'll have someone take you home, but come back around one." He said.

***

I laid in my bed, crying softly. I had killed Miguel to save Tony. It felt like when I had killed Ari, only worse. Miguel was my husband. I rolled over onto my stomach, I felt like I was about to throw up.

I did not get much sleep, I kept tossing and turning, and I kept asking myself questions. Why was Tony undercover? Why were The Director and Abby there? Why was Miguel being investigated? And the biggest one, if I had shown myself to Miguel would he be alive?

I dragged myself out of the bed and called Miss Jenson, my neighbor. I asked her if she would keep Sarai for a few days, that it was an emergency. Thankfully Miss Jenson agreed to keep her.

After I hung up I called Saria's father, Jacob.

"Hello?"

Suddenly I could not speak, a huge lump had formed in my throat.

"Ziva? Are you there?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob." I said shakily.

"Ziva, what is wrong? Is Sarai ok?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"She is fine, but you need to come home."

"What happened Ziva?"

"Is something wrong Jacob?" I heard my sister-in-law, Sara, ask.

"It's Miguel. He is dead." I said painfully.

Jacob let out a small gasp. "No, how? What happened?" He asked.

"Jacob tell me what's wrong. Is that Ziva? Is Sarai ok?" Sara asked.

"He got shot," I said as a tear slid down my cheek. "Come home, please."

"We will be on the next flight."

The doorbell rang, it was probably the Agent who was taking me to see the Director. "I have to go Jacob."

"Alright. Call me soon."

I hung up the phone. "I will be there in a minute." I yelled as I started to change clothes.

***

"Alright Leon, I want to know why Miguel was being investigated." I said with my arms folded.

"We suspected him of terrorism."

I shot up out of my seat.

"Before you say anything Ziva, let me tell you we have proof." Leon said.

"I do not believe it! Whatever 'proof' you have is false."

"Ziva, Miguel was going to pay Tony for state of the art weapons."

"He is with Mossad, sometimes he needs weapons for some missions." I explained.

"He wanted over a hundred weapons, and C4." Leon replied.

"There must be a logical reason."

Leon stared at me for a while. "Ask DiNozzo, Miguel told him his plan."

I shook my head. "If he had then you would have arrested him." I replied.

"He told him before you got to the warehouse. Miguel planned to kill Tony so he told him his plan."

"I do not believe you."

"Than believe Tony." Leon replied.

I was silent for awhile, finally I asked, "What about Abby? Why is she here?"

"Forensics. She's the best, and we needed the best to catch Miguel."

"So she knew all along that Tony was alive?"

Leon shook his head. "You remember how upset she was after you guys thought Tony was dead. Do you really think she can act? I told her after I transferred her."

"I am leaving now." I said as I headed out the door.

***

It had been almost six years since I was in the hospital, last time it was because I was injured, this time it is because I need answers. I sat in Tony's hospital room, he was asleep, which was fine with me. It gave me time to time to think.

After I had left The Director I hailed a cab and came here. I did not even want to see Tony, but I needed to know if the Director was telling the truth. Was Miguel a terrorist? It couldn't be, I would have known. 'Like I knew with Ari ad Michael?' I asked myself. I shook my head. This was different. I was married to Miguel after all.

Tony stirred. He slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the room until he saw me. "Ziva." He whispered.

"Hello Tony." I said.

"You....Killed Miguel."

A tear escaped and slid down my cheek.

"You killed him, to save me?" Tony asked.

"I had no choice. I cannot allow some one to murder another person. Even if he was my husband." I said emotionless.

"Ziva, I am so sorry."

"Do not apologize, it is a sign of weakness."

Tony looked at me wistfully. "Do you know how the others are doing? Abby hasn't kept in contact with them, and I obviously couldn't."

A sad look appeared on my face. "After we thought you were dead things changed. Everyone was snapping at each other," I paused. "Abby blamed me for your death."

Tony looked shocked. "She never told me that, why did she blame you?"

"Because I was not in the house. She thought it should have been me who died." I looked down. "I have thought that myself several times."

Tony carefully sat up. "Why have you thought that?"

"Because if I had not gone and got your stupid badge. If I had made you go get them yourself than you would be alive. At least that is what I thought." I said coldly.

"Ziva, I left it on purpose."

"I figured that out yesterday."

Tony let out a sigh. "So how are the others? Do you know?"

I nodded. "I will tell you, if you tell me what happened between you and Miguel before I got there last night."

"Ziva, you do not want to know."

"Yes I do." I said firmly.

"Fine." Tony mumbled..

"After Abby left Gibbs and Ducky both retired. McGee went to the FBI-"

"What? They retired? McGee turn coated to the FBI?" Tony asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "He is now a Technical Analyst."

"You mean like Garcia on Criminal Minds?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. He got tired of seeing his team mates die. First Kate, then you..." I let my voice trail off.

Tony was silent for a long time, letting what I had just said sink in. "So, Palmer is the only one still working for NCIS in DC?"

"No, he decided he wanted to be a doctor. Hey, how come NCIS was investigating Miguel?" I asked suddenly.

"Because he was tied to you I guess, I never really understood it when the Director explained why we were investigating him." Tony replied.

I raised an eyebrow slightly. "Alright, I told you about the others, now tell me what happened."

Tony took a deep breath, then reluctantly began.

* * *

*Sigh* Not really a cliff hanger. :( BUT the next chapter will have a good one. :) Read and review. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. :D

* * *

"Last night Miguel called me, said he needed to talk about tonight." Tony began.

"What about tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight was suppose to be when he bought the weapons, the Director told you about the weapons and C4, right?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Abby told me you were meeting him. Anyways, I asked Miguel where we should meet, he said where we were going to meet tonight." Tony paused. "I was suspicious, so I took my gun with me. I usually don't carry it around when I'm undercover."

"So you thought he knew who you are?" I asked coldly.

Tony nodded. "We met in the back room. Miguel started asking who I was, how I knew you. I told him I was who I said I was, and that I had just met you today when I dropped off the address and got the money."

"Money? That was what was the envelope?"

"Only a thousand. My car broke down last week. It has been in a garage for a few days. Miguel was giving me the money to have the bills paid off so I could get my car back." Tony explained.

"Go on."

"Miguel said he found a picture in your dresser," Tony paused, than looking at me somewhat longingly he said, "Of me with my badge and credentials."

I looked down, wishing I had never kept that picture.

"I got my gun out, I had already learned my lesson, fighting a Rivkin unarmed." Tony must have seen the brief flash of pain in my eyes because he said, "Sorry Ziva, I should not have said that."

"Stop apologizing and finish telling me what happened." I snapped.

"Miguel was beside me when I drew my gun. I should have gotten it out faster. He knocked it out of my hands. Even though I had been working out and improving my fighting skills while undercover I was no match for Miguel. He knocked me out, when I woke up I was shirtless and tied to a chair." Tony paused. "When did you get to the warehouse?"

"When you told Miguel you worked for Inspector Gadget."

A strange look appeared on Tony's face.

"What happened next?"

"Miguel asked questions, when I refused to answer or gave a smart-alecky answer he would hit or cut me."

"Did Miguel tell you what he planned to do with the weapons?"

Tony nodded.

"What was he planning?"

Tony looked down. "I don't want to tell you."

I swore under my breath. "Tell me Tony." I snapped as I stood up.

"He and two others were going to pose as substitute teachers at high schools. In the classrooms they were going to plant C4 behind cabinets."

"Why would they do that?" I asked confused.

"As a distraction. They were going to set off the C4 at the same time. Then after the cops got there Miguel and the others would go to three different schools armed to the teeth." Tony said. He shifted in his bed, clearly uncomfortable. "They planned to kill as many students and teachers as they could."

I was speechless for a few moments.

"Ziva,"

"Why Tony, why?" I asked slowly.

"The youth will one day be in charge."

I shook my head. "Why would you make that up?" I asked bitterly.

Tony's eyes widened. "Ziva-"

"You want me to hate him," I said interrupting him. "You want me to hate him because you think you have a chance with me!" I said angrily.

A hurt look appeared on Tony's face.

I ignored it and kept talking. "You will never have a chance with me Tony DiNozzo, never!" I practically yelled. I turned and started to leave.

"I can't lie." Tony called out when I was at the door.

I paused, frozen in place. "What?"

"That truth serum Miguel gave me, it wears off after twenty-four hours."

"No, that can't be true." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Ziva, but if it wasn't the truth I never would have told you Miguel's plan." Tony said softly.

I turned and looked at him. "Miguel would never hurt innocent children. He loves children."

"I wish that were true. I'm sure he would never have hurt your daughter though."

My head jerked up. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sure he would never have hurt your daughter." Tony repeated.

I looked at him confused. "I do not have a daughter."

Now Tony looked confused. "What about that baby you had with you?"

That was when it hit me, when Tony came by yesterday he saw Sarai. I never told him she was my niece, so he must have assumed she was my daughter. "Are you talking about Sarai?"

Tony nodded.

"She is my niece. Her parents are on vacation."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I am going home." I said as I turned to leave.

"Ziva." Tony called out.

"What?"

"If you need anything, anything at all, just call." Tony said softly, than he told me his number.

I glanced back at him. "Thank you Tony." I said before I walked away. I knew I was never going to call him.

* * *

Ok, so that wasn't the cliff hanger I was talking about, but it should be in the next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

I have nothing to say. :0

* * *

I threw it away and left the bathroom shaking slightly. It could not be true, but the test was positive, so it had to be true. Right?

I grabbed my cell phone. I had to talk to somebody. The problem was, I had no one to call. It had been a month since Miguel died, and the last time I really talked to anyone was when I told Sara I had killed Miguel. After she found out she left. I have not seen or talked to her since. I considered calling Abby, but we had not talked since she apologized to me, though she did say call whenever. I set my phone on the table, I could not call Abby, not with this.

I thought about Tony, but that was out of the question, wasn't it? I had been such a jerk to him, I could not bring myself to drag him into this, it would be wrong.

***

I debated all week rather I should call Tony or not. I desperately needed someone to talk to, and the only person I wanted to talk to was Tony. 'What would talking to him for a few minutes hurt?' I thought to myself as I picked up the phone. I slowly dialed the number Tony had told me. It rang once, twice, three times.

"DiNozzo."

My voice caught in my throat. It felt so good hearing Tony's voice.

"Ziva?" Tony asked softly.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

I could hear Tony smiling as he said, "I always know when it's you."

I was caught off guard by that comment.

"So, what's up?" Tony asked casually.

"I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk."

"Sure, I'll be over in ten minutes." Tony replied.

That also caught me off guard, I had figured we would just talk on the phone, not face to face. "You do not have to come over, I am sure you are busy."

"I'm not busy at all, in fact I'm on my way over. See you soon." Tony said, then he hung up.

I put down the phone and sighed. I did not want to see Tony. I mean, what if he thought I wanted something more than to talk? What if he wanted a relationship? I could not have one with him, I just couldn't.

***

The doorbell rang.

I took a deep breath and opened it. Tony stood on the steps. It had been only a month since I saw him last, but he looked different, older, or maybe he just looked tired. I could not tell.

"Ziva."

I opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. After he was inside I closed the door and walked into the den. "You did not have to come." I told him as I sat down on the couch.

Tony sat on the other end of the couch. "I know, but I wanted to. You sounded upset, is something wrong?"

I glanced down, then looked him in the eyes. "First I want you to know just because you are here does not mean we will keep in touch."

Tony just stared at me.

"I do not even know why I called you."

"Ziva, I know what you're thinking, but I'm not interested in having a romantic relationship with you." Tony said softly.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

Tony reached over and barely touched my cheek. "You are still grieving Miguel's death, what kind of person would I be if I expected you to start dating me a month after he died?" Tony asked as he dropped his hand. "If you ever want to be more than friends, just tell me, but if you don't, please don't shut me out of your life."

"Thank you Tony." I whispered.

Tony nodded slowly. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I bit my lip. A lump had formed in my throat.

"Ziva? Are you ok?" Tony asked in concern.

"I had been debating all week rather or not to call, but I need to talk to someone, and you're the only one I want to talk to." I said slowly.

"What do you want to talk about."

"I...I passed a test last week."

Tony looked confused. "You passed a test?"

I nodded.

Tony knitted his brow. "Is that good?" He asked.

"It would be, if the circumstances were different it would be great." I said shakily.

Tony moved closer to me. "What kind of test was it Ziva?"

I took a deep breath. "A pregnancy test," I whispered. "Tony I'm pregnant."

* * *

When you think things can't get more dramatic, they do. :D But that's me, I love writing drama. :) I wasn't feeling well this weekend so I didn't write any, which is why it took me so long to update. :(  
Read and Review please. I reply to every review I get, (If you're logged in that is.) because you guys rule! :D


	10. Chapter 10

So Ziva's pregnant, bet y'all didn't see that coming, but I did. :D

* * *

Tony leaned back into the couch, almost as if he had been hit. He looked so shocked that I would not have been surprised if he just got up and left.

"Wow Ziva, wow." Was all Tony said.

"I do not know what to do with it. How will I support it?" I asked.

"What have you been doing, anyways?" Tony asked suddenly. "I mean, you aren't with NCIS anymore, right?"

I nodded. "I am a bounty hunter now," I put my hand on my stomach. "But I will not be one as long as I am pregnant."

The shocked look on Tony's face disappeared. "You will give birth to the baby, right?"

It took me a moment to realize what he was asking. "Of course, I would never kill my baby. I just need to know what I should do. Keep her, or give her up?"

Tony smiled slightly. "Her?" He asked.

"Yes, I think the baby is a girl, got a problem with that?"

"No, I'm sure she'll be terrific," He replied. "Just like her mother."

"Tony."

"Just take the compliment Ziva." He interrupted.

I nodded. "Thank you."

Tony was silent for a while. "You should keep her." He finally said.

I looked at him, surprised. "I do not know, I am not very maternal."

"You'll make a great mom, trust me."

I tilted my head slightly. "Why do you think I will be a good mother?" I asked.

"Because you are a good person, you care about people Ziv. That's an important quality in being a mother."

I thought about what Tony had said, maybe he was right. "Ziv? Did you just call me Ziv?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Tony asked copying me.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Well if you do than that's to bad. You will have to get use to it." Tony replied with a grin as he leaned a little closer.

"And what if I do not get use to it?" I replayed as I leaned closer to him.

"Well you will just have to deal with it."

"I can kill you with a spoon, do you really want to call me something I might not like?" I replied.

"You can, but you won't. I mean you will make all my admiring fans extremely sad."

I raised an eyebrow. "What fans?" I poked him in the chest. "You are suppose to be dead, remember?"

Tony frowned slightly. "True, I'll have to let everyone know I'm still alive before I go back to D.C."

I was disappointed to hear Tony was going back to Virginia. "When are you moving back?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure, maybe next week," Tony paused and stared at me. "Come with me."

My heart began to beat faster, I could not go back to DC. Back to where it all began. I just couldn't. "I can not go with you Tony."

Tony stared at me for a few minutes. "You can't, or won't?" He asked.

"Why do you even care? I figured you would run away as soon as you found out I was pregnant." I replied.

Tony came closer to me. He grabbed my hand. He looked at me longingly. "The only one who can keep me away from you, is you Ziva." He said softly. "That baby is apart of you, why would I run because of her?"

"Most men would leave."

Tony leaned closer, his face was inches away. "Well, I'm not most men, now am I? Like I said, I will only stay away from you if that's what you want," He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Is that what you want Ziva?"

It was not what I wanted. I did not want Tony out of my life, and I wanted him to stay here. Tony was right, he was not like most men. He is better than most men. "Tony," I whispered as I realized I did not want to live without him.

"Yes?"

Then, on impulse I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Short chapter. :( But I just had to end it there. :) Hope y'all have enjoyed this fanfic so far. Read and review please. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy reading. :) My glasses also broke. :(

* * *

I let out a soft gasp at what I had just done. I never meant to kiss Tony, but I had.

Tony looked at me longingly. "Ziva?" He questioned.

A lump formed in my throat. I placed my hand gently of his cheek.

Tony seemed to understand what I wanted to say. He looked as happy as a kid in a candy store. "Ziva." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

I breathed in the smell of him and felt intoxicated.

Tony kissed me soundly on the mouth. "Come to DC with me."

I looked deep into Tony's eyes and knew I loved him. I nodded slowly. "Ok."

Suddenly Tony jumped up, pulling me with him. He swung me around. "Ahuvi, Ahuvi." Tony said softly.

Tony had been studying his Hebrew it seems. Ahuvi meant 'Beloved.'

Tony set me down. He placed his hand on my abdomen. "I can't believe a baby is growing inside of you." He said in awe.

I smiled up at Tony. "I have been wanting another baby." I froze when Tony jerked his hand away from me. I had not meant to say another baby. I glanced down.

"What do you mean, another baby?" Tony asked.

I looked up at him. "I know I made you think I did not have any, but I have one," I paused as my voice broke. "In Heaven." I whispered.

A pained look filled Tony's expression. "Oh Ziva."

A single tear fell down my cheek.

Tony reached over and wiped it away.

"I was five months along. A woman, Lily, approached me. Her ex-husband had begun stalking her." I blinked a few times. "I was just going to threaten him the next time he was near her."

Tony took my hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it.

"He had a gun. He was planning on killing Lily." I closed my eyes as I remembered the horrible day. "I did not see it, I know I should have, but I didn't." I gripped my stomach. It hurt like the bullet had just entered my stomach. "He fired his gun at me, hitting my stomach." I whispered.

I could see the muscle in Tony's jaw tighten. He pulled me close. "I'm sorry Ziva." He said softly.

I leaned my head on his chest. "I should have been more careful." I whispered.

Tony's grip tightened. "It wasn't your fault Ziva."

I pulled away slightly, so I could look him in the eyes. "Yes it was Tony. If I had never taken that job my son would still be alive."

Tony looked like he was in as much pain as I was when I lost my baby. "Oh Ziva. When did that happen?"

"A year an a half ago. We had everything ready. His name picked out, his nursery all ready..." My voice trailed off.

Tony let go of me and barely touched my face. "What was his name?"

I looked up at him, my eyes filled with sadness. "Michael Anthony Rivkin." I said softly.

Tony looked stunned. "You were going to name him after me?"

I nodded. "Tony, I have never been able to get you out of my head."

Tony covered the sides of my face with his hands. Slowly he leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss that contained years of longing and love. "Ziva," Tony's breathing was ragged. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head either."

"And you know what else?" I asked softly.

Tony rubbed his thumb over my check. "What?"

I looked deep into Tony's eyes. "I couldn't get you out of my heart."

* * *

So this chapter is pretty short, and fluffy, maybe a little to much fluff, but oh well. :) R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Whee! :D

* * *

"Is that everything?" Tony asked with a grunt as he set a box down.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Yes, I think that is all."

"Whew, good."

"Tony, I do not even have a lot of stuff. I can't believe you are already tired. I thought you said you work out." I teased.

Tony ignored me. "What's in here?" He asked pointing to a box that was labeled 'NCIS'.

I smiled slightly. "Different things I have gotten from the team."

"Like what?" Tony asked as he opened the box. He pulled out a shirt. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, Abby?"

I nodded. "She bought it for me at a Plastic Death concert."

"Are these's Tim's books?"

I nodded. "He has written a couple more since I left NCIS. McGee always sends them to me." I replied as I took a step closer.

"Did Gibbs ever give you anything?" Tony asked as he continued looking through the box.

"He gave me a sniper rifle. It is in a warehouse with some, uh other weapons."

"How many weapons?" Tony asked.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I said smugly.

"Ah, Top Gun." Tony replied.

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Top Gun. Tom Cruise told Kelly McGillis "I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you." Haven't you seen that movie?"

I shook my head. "No I have not."

"You'll have to watch it sometime." Tony pulled out a small case. He opened it. "Hey, this is mine." Tony said as he picked up a badge and ID.

"The other one is mine. I tried to give your badge to your father, but he told me to keep it. He said you would want me to have it."

Tony wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "He was right."

Tony's kiss left me breathless. Never had a man made me breathless before. "Tony."

Tony smiled at me as he let me go.

I smiled up at him.

Tony glanced at his watch. "You'd better get going. Want me to come with you?"

Butterflies formed in the pit of my stomach. "No, go finish packing your stuff."

Tony gently touched my cheek. "You sure you don't want me to go with you?" He asked softly.

I kissed Tony's cheek. "I will be fine Tony."

"Alright, call me when you leave the doctor's office. I'll be at my apartment."

"Will do."

* * *

The blood drained from my face. "There must be some mistake."

The doctor looked me in the eyes. "The mistake was the pregnancy test. I'm sorry Miss David, but you aren't pregnant."

I felt tears start to form, but I blinked them away. Forcing them back into the deepest place in my heart. "I see, thank you doctor." I said slowly. I stood up and walked away.

Once I was in my car I placed my forehead on the steering wheel. I was shaking slightly. I not had let anyone, not even myself, know how much I wanted a child. But now I know how much I want one. Finding out I'm not pregnant feels like I lost another baby. After a few minutes I sat up straight. I put the keys in the ignition. I had to tell Tony.

Tony, he would be disappointed. It still amazes me how much he cared for my baby. For the last week Tony had come over everyday, and everyday he would bend down and place his hand on my stomach and start talking. Tony also thought the baby would be a girl. He talked about spoiling her rotten, and when she got older scaring young men who wanted to date her.

I pulled into Tony's apartment complex. After I parked the car I quickly found his apartment. I knocked on the door.

Tony opened the door a second later. "Hey, I thought you were going t-," Tony stopped talking when he noticed my expression. "Ziva? What's wrong?"

"It was wrong." I whispered.

"What was wrong?"

"The pregnancy test. I'm not pregnant Tony."

"Oh Ziva," Tony whispered as he pulled me close.

I buried my head in his neck. "I really wanted a baby." I whispered.

"I know you did." Tony replied.

I looked up at Tony. I could see he was disappointed. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you Ziva. I knew you really wanted a baby before even you knew." He replied.

I buried my head in his neck again. "So what do we do now?" I asked after a few minutes.

Tony was silent for so long I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "We do what we always do. We keep going." He finally replied.

"Like always."

Tony nodded. "And from here on out," He paused and kissed my cheek. "We keep going, together."

I smiled slightly. Tony was right. We had to keep going on, together. Right then was the first time in six years that I knew everything would be truly ok. "You're right Tony. We have to keep going on, together."

* * *

That's it! It's over, maybe. :) I'm thinking of writing a chapter set a few years later from Tony's POV about what's happened since they moved back to DC, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Leave the story as is, or add another chapter? Your choice. R&R Please.


End file.
